


DEMOLITION LOVERS [aka Save Yourself]

by HeavenlyMess



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, The Fabulous Killjoys, danger days, killjoys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMess/pseuds/HeavenlyMess
Summary: Danger Days universeA Killjoys origin storyOr, the story of how Fun Ghoul joins the Killjoys
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Korse/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. You're a Heart Attack in Black Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 is an original oneshot

'You were good, boy,' the old man in the bed says.

'If you think that's going to get you a discount, you're wrong.' Frank puts on his pants, and grabs a wallet from the dresser. 'I'll take an extra twenty for being a creep.' Then, he's out in the streets again.

The way from the old man's apartment to his place is long, and it's already late. He knows how bad of an idea it is to be outside around this time. He also knew he shouldn't be sleeping with strangers for money. But he needs it.

He makes it to the empty parking lot, and walks straight to the tent behind the dumpster. Home sweet home.

He doesn't remember a life before this, and hates the fact he's probably going to have to do this if he wants to survive. He wishes he had a normal life, his own apartment in Battery City, and someone to come home to. But that's impossible for someone like him.

At least no one has to hear him cry to sleep.

'Hey, Frankie,' Blue greets him on his way back to the City the next morning. He has lived in the Lobby long enough to meets almost everyone here, especially anyone who is in the same business as him. Most of them are Pornodroids. Frank is actually one of the few human sex workers. He doesn't care, though. It's the closest he has to a family. 'You're too young to be doing this,' Blue tells him.

'You have any other ideas to make a living?' he asks.

'Good point.'

Most of Frank's clients are older men, and most of them work for BLI, which he believes has granted them some sort of safety. Every morning, he walks the streets of the Lobby, waiting for clients. Most of them want just a quick one in the restroom of the convenience store. Some of them are nice enough to take him home with them. He likes those because he gets to stay in fancy houses and eat for once. After a long day, he sees a car pulling up, and a bald man steps out. He looks around, and Frank is afraid this is it. He looks important, and what if he's here to take everyone away? But he comes all the way to where Frank is and just stands there. 'Hello, there,' the man says with a smirk.

Frank doesn't show any reaction. By now, he knows it's better not to show emotion. He hides his fear under his growing dark brown hair, and just nods. Without a word, he follows the man into his car. He's too numb to cry, but the fear never leaves.

The man has a nice apartment in the City, and to be honest, he's nicer than most. He makes sure Frank is comfortable and enjoys it. 'What's your name?'

'You can call me whatever you want,' Frank says. One of the first things he learned was to never give his real name or he'd get in trouble. After finishing his job, he's ready to leave, but the man tells him he can stay and eat something. 'I'm good.'

'It's not safe for you out there.'

'As if you cared.' But the man begs, and even cooks for him. After finishing his food, he sleeps in the couch, and swears he'd be out of there before the man wakes up.   
  
  


***

Every day on his way back to the Lobby, he can't help wondering what life would be outside of Battery City. He wonders what's the best way out of the city. What's out there?

But as he's falling asleep, he can swear he hears the man on the phone with someone, mentioning something about Killjoys, and the desert, and a mission, and Frank's interest peaks. He's not tired anymore, and stays awake to look around the apartment. He finds a map of Battery City, showing all the Zones and the way out.

He's found his ticket out.  
  
  


***

If only it was that easy to make it to the desert with no money or anything for that matter, and the risk of being stopped by an Exterminator. He only knows one way to get anything.

It takes him several days to get enough money, and then convince his clients to give him a ride to the next Zone over, and then another day to sneak out to the desert.

By then, he's packed some food to make it out there, but he never thought how hot it would be or how big the desert is, and now he feels like dying under the sun.

Not to mention, he doesn't even know where he's going.

But he's free.

He's finally free.

Now he just needs to keep walking.   
  
  


***

'Yo – Party!' a voice says nearby.

Frank tries to open his eyes but the sun is too bright above him, and it's giving him a headache. He just makes out silhouettes around him, and voices talking. 'Come look at this!' the voice says again. Frank sees a big head looking down at him.

No, it's not a big head. It's a helmet.

'Who is that?' another voice says.

'I don't know. He was just lying there.'

'You think he's dead? You think the BLI sent him after us?'

Frank tries to do his best to say something, but only a moan comes out. 'He's alive!' one of them says.

Frank is starting to come to, and immediately notices his dry mouth, and the nausea caused by the heat. 'Water,' he whispers. A hand gives him a bottle and he can't help noticing the BLI sticker. Are they part of it? They're going to take him back to the slums or kill him. He has to run away. Now! He jumps of the ground, scared.

In front of him, three guys around his age just look at him. There's the one with the helmet, another one with an afro, too busy looking through a bag. And there's one with bright red hair.

They look nothing like something out of the BLI. Quite the opposite. 'Hey, there, man!' the one with the red hair says. 'Are you okay?' All can Frank do is shake his head and make an attempt to get up and run, but they stop him. 'Where are you going? We're not going to hurt you!'

'That's what they all say!'

'I'm sorry for whatever happened, we're not like that.'

Frank stops, not sure why. Maybe he can trust them. 'Then who are you?'

'I'm Party Poison,' the bright red-haired man says. 'That's Jet Star and Kobra Kid.'

'That's really your name?'

'Yeah. Who are you?'

'I –,' Frank almost tells him. But he knows that's not a good idea. He doesn't know them enough. 'No one.'

'Well – No One. What are you doing here?'

'I – I ran away. I'm from Battery City. I just couldn't live like that anymore.'

The other three share a look. 'Well, if you stick with us, you'll be safe,' Jet Star said. 'Are you hurt?'

Frank shakes his head. He's not ready to let them see yet.

'Come with us,' Party says, and helps him to their Trans Am. Frank falls asleep the moment he gets in. They make it to an empty diner, that's apparently where they live. Party Poison gives him some clothes and wets a towel to help him clean the cut on his arm. 'Nice tattoos.'

'Thank you,' Frank says shyly. 'My friend gave them to me.'

'You seem sad!' Without any warning, he just walks up to Frank and gives him a hug. 'I know you don't know me, but I hope you can trust me.'

Frank blushes. 'Thank you.'

'We need to give you a name, No One. I'll think of something.'

That night, Frank can't sleep. He just lies in the blanket they set out for him in the corner of the room, looking up at the ceiling. His life has changed drastically in the last twenty-four hours, yet he still has no idea what he's going to do or what's the point of anything. He's just happy he doesn't have to sleep with creepy old men to make it.

His thoughts are too loud, because now Party is awake too, and goes to sit next to him. 'Hey!'

'Hey – I can't sleep.' Frank says.

'Me neither.'

'Thanks for saving me.'

'Oh – not a problem.' Party stares at him for the longest time. He has such pretty eyes, but they're so sad. He wishes he could do something about it. 'Can I ask where you got that scar?' he asks, running his finger through a scar on his right cheek.

Frank flinches and moves away from him. 'At work.' That's true, but Party doesn't have to know what was his job. One of his clients, a wealthy powerful man, got scared Frank would run around and tell everyone about them, and he tried to cut his tongue, but only got to his cheek before Frank escaped. It's been a couple years since, but it's a memory he doesn't like to revisit. 'What do you guys do?' Frank asks out of nowhere, trying to change the subject.

'Us? We're rebels, baby!'

For some reason, that makes Frank smile. _Party_ makes him smile.

Party explains what is exactly they do, and what's their goal. 'I'm in,' Frank says.

'I was waiting for you to say that. I have a name for you, actually.'

'You do?'

'Yeah. Fun Ghoul.'

Frank giggles. 'What's that? Why?'

'I don't know. I saw it on an old building once and I liked it. It fits you.'

'I like it.'

The next day, Party decides to give Fun Ghoul his own makeover. After adding more red dye to his own hair, he dyes Ghoul's hair raven black. 'You look so cute,' Party says, making him blush.

They're all giggles, and joke around, and then one day, out of nowhere, Fun Ghoul leans in and kisses Party. 'Damn!' Party says, before kissing him again.

Fun Ghoul learns how to build bombs from a magazine, and soon he's able to help more in the gang and join them in missions.

In the meantime, him and Party get to know each other more and more, staying until late talking, listening to old records. They hold hands and cuddle together every night. And they make a promise to be there until the end.

'I used to dream about running away all the time,' Fun Ghoul says. They're sleeping naked under the stars. He's been with a lot of people before, but this was the first time it actually means something, and he wishes he could stay there for the rest of his life. Him and Party. 'Not anymore.'

'I'm glad. Because I'm not letting you get away from me.' They smile at each other, and kiss tenderly.

'I'd run away with you, though. Anywhere you want.'

'I like that.'

'Maybe one day we can,' Fun Ghoul says. 'Once this is all over, the war and all of this. We can drive far away from here, just you and me.'

'Let's do that.'


	2. The Only Hope For Me Is You

Life as a killjoy was definitely not what Fun Ghoul had thought.

Not only what it took to rebel against the system, and things that he never thought he’d had to do like building bombs, but also taking care of a baby.

Their mentor Gloria had just been captured by BLI, and died in the process. She had a six month old daughter, and the Killjoys were now in charge of her.

‘How are we supposed to take care of a baby?’ Jet Star asked, or more like yelled. ‘Ghoul can’t even clean after himself!’

‘Hey! I heard that!’ Fun Ghoul yelled from the bathroom.

‘Well, we don’t have a choice!’ Party said, shrugging and tried to calm the baby down. She’d been crying all night, almost as if she knew her mom was gone. ‘She has no one else. And we’re family, aren’t we?’

‘For fuck’s sake, Party!’ Jet Star mumbled.

‘Hey! No swearing around her!’ The baby had woken up a new protective side of Party that he didn’t know existed.

Their home had turned into the baby’s playground, so they soon had to learn not to leave their laser guns around, and that babies eat literally anything.

They all got attached to her pretty quickly, taking turns to take care of her and play with her. But no one like Party Poison and Fun Ghoul. _Especially_ Fun Ghoul. ‘Who’s the most adorable troublemaker?’ he said to her, shaking her in his stomach and pulling funny faces at her to make her laugh. ‘No, you are.’

Party Poison almost cried watching them from afar. He never thought Ghoul was that kind of guy. But seeing him like that was making him fall in love with him even more. ‘Just go and propose to him,’ Kobra Kid whispered behind him. ‘Or at least stop drooling in front of me.’

‘Shut up,’ Party replied, and walked to the makeshift bed he shared with Ghoul. ‘You two are the cutest motherfuckers on earth, you know that?’ he said, and then kissed Ghoul.

‘That’s what I’m telling her. But she’s cuter.’

‘I don’t know about that.’ Party kept kissing him, almost forgetting about the baby until she giggled.

‘Does she have a name?’ Ghoul asked.

‘I don’t know. She never mentioned her, and I didn’t find anything that might tell us a name.’

‘Can I name her, then?’ Party nodded, smiling at him like crazy. ‘Grace.’

‘I like it.’ They kissed again, while Grace played with Ghoul’s handkerchief. ‘I never thought you liked babies.’

‘I didn’t know either. It’s not like I was around any where I grew up.’ Ghoul still didn’t feel like talking about his past, and Party understood. It had been a couple years since he joined them, since he met Party, but he wanted to erase who he used to be, so he hadn’t told him the whole story. Just that he grew up in the slums, and it was the worst place to live. ‘But I’ve always dreamed of having my own family.’

Party noticed his sad eyes, and he just couldn’t let that happen. ‘Hey – don’t cry please.’ He placed a tender kiss on his lips. ‘Look, we have a family now.’ That only made Ghoul cry more, though they were happy tears.

***

Ghoul woke up to Grace crying in the middle of the night.

They had turned a crate into a crib for her, but Ghoul thought that she slept better between her _dads._ Fuck, he loved the sound of that.

‘Shh, baby,’ he said, still half asleep. But soon he realized why she was crying. ‘You little, stinky demon! What the fuck!’ He got up to look for an old shirt he didn’t mind wasting, but they were all gone. Kobra Kid had already put all his stuff away from him and Party, and he didn’t want to risk asking Jet Star because he was afraid he’d punch him again. ‘Honey – Party –,’ he tried wake up the red haired man, but nothing. ‘Shit.’

Not knowing what to do, he grabbed the keys to the Trans Am and ran out. Obviously, Jet Star heard all the noise he made, and got up to ask where he was going. ‘There’s been an emergency!’ Ghoul yelled on his way out.

‘What the fuck?’ He woke the others up. ‘Guys! I think something happened. Ghoul just left yelling emergency and took the Trans Am.’

Both Party and Kobra got up immediately, confused. ‘What?’ Party said.

‘What’s that smell?’ Kobra asked.

Just then Party remembered the crying baby in his bed. ‘Oh! I get it. He went to get diapers.’

‘Oh!’ the other two said.

‘Wait –,’ Kobra said to his brother. ‘You’re wearing thongs?’

‘What? They’re comfy!’

***

Just like Party thought, Frank was at a convenience store that had just been raided by draculoids. They had heard Dr. Death Defying saying something about it before going to bed. The lights were still on, and there was soda spilled on the floor.

Ghoul went straight to the back where he knew he’d find the diapers and took them all, as well as a bottle of milk and whatever food he found, before walking back in the Trans Am.

When he made it back to the diner, they were all yelling at him. ‘What? Grace needed diapers and none of you woke up!’

‘Grace?’ Kobra and Jet Star said in unison, and then gave each other a look.

‘Yes, her name is Grace.’

Ghoul ignored them and went straight to changing her into a clean diaper. ‘Aww look at you! So cute!’

Kobra and Jet Star were looking at him as if he was a stranger.

‘Isn’t he adorable?’ Party said behind them.

‘Seriously!’ Kobra said. ‘Just get married already!’

‘We might. And you won’t be invited.’ He walked out because if he kept looking at Ghoul, he didn’t know what he’d do, and he didn’t want to ruin the moment he was having with Grace.

But just then, Ghoul joined him. ‘Hey, you!’ he said with a smirk. ‘Don’t think I forgot about you.’ He gave Party a pack of cigarettes he took from the convenience store.

‘For me?! You’re the best!’ They kissed, and Party felt that wasn’t helping his case.

‘Can I have one, though?’

They smoked for a while, holding hands, staring at the empty highway in front of them. Looking at the starry sky. The future seemed so full of possibilities, and it felt like they were untouchable together.

Fun Ghoul still couldn’t understand why the moment he met Party his life turned upside down and now everything was bright and good.

‘So –,’ he said out of nowhere. ‘There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while.’

Party got scared. Was this the moment he proposed?

‘Now with Grace and everything – we’re a little family.’ He couldn’t help smiling at the thought. ‘I have to be honest with you, and tell you.’

Now Party was even more scared.

‘My name is actually Frank. I’m from Battery City, more specifically, from the slums. And I –’ He tried not to tear up, but he couldn’t. Party reached for him and pulled him closer. ‘I used to be a prostitute.’

Party didn’t know what to say.

He couldn’t judge him. He wasn’t exactly a virgin or with the best values. It’s not like he didn’t use to sleep around either. Not to survive, but simply because. Back in the day, he would sleep with anyone who would let him, mainly to have fun, fuck around, have another body near him and not be alone. Those days were way behind, and now he could only think about Fun Ghoul. Frank.

Ghoul told him that it was the only way to make it there, that he had to do it with creepy old men what would beat him up. ‘My mom left me when I was a kid, and I was raised by Pornodroids, and that was the only way –’ He started crying again. ‘This scar,’ he said, rubbing his hand against his cheek. ‘One of them did it when he wanted to cut my tongue off.’

‘What the fuck?’

‘It’s okay. I’m fine now. I don’t want to talk about it anymore, just you and Grace. Okay?’

‘Okay.’

Then he just leaned in and kissed Party, pulling him closer and taking off his shirt, and nothing mattered anymore.


	3. You Can Run Away With Me, Anytime You Want

Fun Ghoul was sleeping like a rock, and never noticed when Grace woke up, or how she was now having fun painting his face with markers.

‘He’s gonna love his new tattoos,’ Party said when he found them. Grace had been with them for about a year now, and they were closer than ever.

When Fun finally woke up, Party tried not to laugh, as hard as it was. ‘Morning, babe,’ Fun Ghoul said, eyes half open, as he stole his coffee. He only reacted until Grace started giggling. ‘What?’ She then pointed at his face. ‘What happened to my face?’

‘Why don’t you go look at it?’

When Fun saw Grace’s designs, he couldn’t help but smile. He loved being a dad. ‘You stinky devil, come here!’ he said, and then attacked her with kisses and tickles.

He then turned to Party. ‘What are the plans for today?’

‘Not much. B.L.I. put up some new ads a few miles from here. I was thinking graffiti?’

‘I like that idea.’

Party got up, baby in arms. ‘But first, let’s eat something, and dye my hair, shall we?’

‘Anything you want, hot stuff.’ Fun got up and kissed him, his arms around both him and the girl. He couldn’t believe how lucky he got.

Jet Star was in charge of the baby, while the rest got on the only billboard the city had, which now was all white, except for that stupid smiley face and the letters BLI, which were enough to boil Fun’s blood. ‘I hate them,’ he mumbled between his teeth, and sprayed green paint on the ad. _FUCK OFF._

Party and Kobra helped him finish his masterpiece. Lots of color and very abstract, but it was just how it was supposed to be.

As they started to get down, they saw them. Draculoids in their motorcycles, followed by a car.

‘It was a trap,’ Party Poison whispered. ‘They knew we were going to do it.’

‘There’s no point in running,’ Fun said, pulling out his gun. ‘Fuck, Grace!’

‘I saw Jet taking her to the store,’ Party told him, trying to calm him down. ‘If we get rid of them, they won’t get to them.’

Fun nodded, nervous as hell. He’d defend her if it was the last thing he did.

When the Draculoids were right in front of them, the three of them started shooting their laser guns.

They got rid of one, and another one got hurt, but just then, the car parked. Two figures came out. Another Draculoid, and a tall, bald man with a gray overcoat. The Head Exterminator, Korse.

They’d seen him in ads, everywhere.

Fun – _Frank_ had met him already. He remembered him from that night he stole the map. That’s when he first heard about the Killjoys. Who would have thought?

But he was not about to tell them that.

He just took a breath and hoped he didn’t remember him.

‘Look, who I found!’ Korse said with a laugh. ‘The Fabulous Four! They’re so rebellious!’ He laughed again, getting closer. ‘You would look so pretty dead. Especially you,’ he said when he got to Party. ‘You may have changed your name and the color of your hair, but I’m not stupid. I know who you are.’

Party did his best not to show emotion, but he could feel Fun was about to lose it. He wished he could explain, but it wasn’t the time. Instead, he just reached for his hand and squeezed it.

‘WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT!’ Korse yelled. ‘We have a tragic love story among us!’

Frank felt like choking that man to death. And what did he mean about Party? Who was he? He tried to calm down, but the thought of him threatening Party was driving him crazy, and he couldn’t help it, and threw a punch at Korse’s jaw.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t quick enough, and Korse pulled him by the arm and pushed him to the floor. ‘Teach him a lesson. Just enough so they can see him suffer,’ he said to the Draculoids, who obeyed and punched and kicked Fun Ghoul.

In the meantime, Korse could see Party crying for him, asking for help. ‘What do you want from us?’

‘I knew this would work,’ Korse said. ‘I believe you have something that belongs to us.’

‘I don’t know what you mean.’ They really didn’t, and it was hard thinking with Fun crying in pain.

‘Your mentor, left something.’

Were they talking about Grace? They would never have her. ‘I don’t know what you mean. You took her from us. We hadn’t seen her in a while before you killed her.’ He couldn’t help the tears anymore. They had taken Gloria, and now they were hurting the love of his life.

‘I know you have it! Stop lying!’

But Party wouldn’t say a word.

‘You wanna play that little game, then?’ Korse said straight to his face. ‘Let’s see if you stay quiet now.’ He went where Fun Ghoul was, lying on the ground, bleeding, and picked him up from the shirt. ‘Such a pretty boy you have,’ he said to Party.

Fun was half unconscious, and also covered in blood, so he couldn’t recognize him. Korse pressed his lips against him, pulling him by the hair, causing Party to yell in anger. ‘Leave him alone!’

‘Then, you give me what belongs to me.’

Party would never do that.

And Korse knew it. So he turned to Fun Ghoul, and said, ‘Has your Prince Charming told you we know each other?’ Fun opened his eyes, surprised. He tried to find the strength to punch him but he couldn’t. ‘You could say we have some history, and trust me, I understand why you like him so much.’ Fun turned to Party, tears in his eyes, not sure if he should believe Korse. _Him too?_ ‘So do me a favor, honey. You bring me that thing Gloria stole, or you can come home with me, and I can give you the life you deserve, and I’ll leave your friends alone.’

Fun sobbed, and he was actually considering it. He would sacrifice for them, and especially for Grace.

Surprisingly enough, Korse and his Draculoids started walking away. ‘You know where to find me, boy.’

Party and Kobra ran to where Fun was, sobbing in pain, and tried to help him, but he started yelling. ‘Is it true, Party? You and Korse?!’

Kobra stayed with Jet and Grace outside, while Party helped Fun clean off his wounds and apply bandages in the store restroom. ‘Is it true?’ Fun asked again, in tears.

Party was still avoiding the topic, applying ointment on the side of his stomach. But he knew he had to be honest with him. Fun was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He deserved to know the truth. ‘Fine. Yeah. But it was a long time ago,’ he said, taking a deep breath. He avoided looking at him, because it hurt to see those eyes wondering if he hated him. ‘I told you I used to have this weird, crazy life, but I never told you anything else. And that’s because I’m not proud of it.’ He put his arms around his neck. ‘My dad was a killjoy, too. And he wanted to train me for it. But I was afraid, afraid of not filling my dad’s shoes, afraid of risking my whole life for others. I wanted to have fun, and live my own life. So I started drinking, and doing drugs. I slept with everyone. It wasn’t pretty.’

In no moment Fun Ghoul looked disappointed in him. He was the last person to say anything when he’d slept with Korse too. ‘You slept or was it more serious with Korse?’

Party hesitated to say it. ‘We were together for a year. He told me he’d give me anything I wanted. I think he was actually in love –’

‘For real?!’ he started getting up.

‘I got scared and I left!’

‘And you knew you were fucking the guy who could kill your own people? And you still did it, and only left because you got scared of commitment. Fuck you.’

Fun was off, he walked straight out the building and past the Trans Am. ‘Please, take care of Grace,’ he said to the guys, and they noticed he was crying. ‘Please tell her I love her.’ And then he kept walking.

They knew he and Party must have been fighting, but didn’t know how bad it was. 

It was late at night and he knew past the gas station, it would be dark, and there wouldn’t be anything for miles and miles. He had no idea how he’d get back to Battery City, maybe he’d have to steal a car. But maybe it was the only way to save the rest.

Just then, he heard Party running behind him. ‘Ghoul!’ he yelled. ‘Stop, you idiot!’

Fun realized he hadn’t walked that far. With all the kicking, his body was weaker than he was willing to admit. Soon Party was in front of him, grabbing him by the arms. ‘What the fuck are you doing? Where do you think you’re going?’

‘Leaving you alone. Doing what’s right,’ he said, crying. ‘It’s either me or her, and they’re not touching her.’

‘I’m not letting you turn yourself in!’ Party stopped him.

‘Then what are we doing?’

‘We’re running away. The five of us. As far away as possible where they can’t find us.’ Fun looked up at him, and Party took his hand in his. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I know what I did was wrong. And that’s why I can’t let you do the same. I understand if you hate me, I hate myself too. But please stay with us. Please, stay with me. Let’s get away from here.’

‘I don’t hate you,’ Ghoul said, and leaned in to kiss him. ‘Let’s run away.’


	4. 'Til We Find Our Way in the Dark and Out of Harm

‘Well, are you ready, Jet?’ Party asked, on his way out.

‘Yeah.’

‘How about you, Fun?’

‘I’m there, baby.’ He had Grace in his arms, and was already walking to the car.

‘How about you, Kobra?’

‘I’m fucking ready.’

And then they were all in the car. Party in the driver’s seat because he’d have a fit if somebody else beat him to it. ‘I’m gonna miss this place,’ he said, thankful he was wearing sunglasses so nobody saw him crying.

‘Me too,’ Fun mumbled from the backseat. _It was the first place that felt like home,_ he thought. Grace sitting on his lap. He was sad, and still a little pissed at Gerard. But more than anything, he wanted to get as far away as possible from there. He wanted Grace to be safe from Korse and the BLI, he wanted to be happy for once.

Music was at full blast as they drove through the desert.

Far away from the lives they knew. They had never got so far from Battery City. None of them knew what was beyond the desert, but there was a certain excitement in the air.

They drove by what used to be big cities, tall buildings and billboards by the highway. All of them bombed and destroyed. People living on the streets and by the railways.

Yet, they kept driving.

They wanted to be as far away possible from everyone.

They drove for days, not sure where they were.

They stopped for food – Fun in charge of stealing it – and changing Grace’s diaper, before they kept going.

They found an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. There was a creek just a mile away, and big enough for the five of them. ‘I think this is good enough for now,’ Party said. ‘We can stay here for a while.’

Fun nodded, and took Grace inside.

There was furniture inside, though all of it damaged. It took them a lot of time to clean it, and leave it in good conditions to live in, but at least they had a place to stay. Fun dedicated most of his time to take care of Grace, trying not to think about Korse and his team still looking for them, and how he could have just save them. They didn’t need him anyway, they were a team long before he was part of it. He definitely didn’t want to think about what Party had done, or how he still didn’t know Fun – no, Frank slept with Korse too.

He went outside for a cigarette, after another long day of cleaning. He’d been sleeping in the couch, avoiding Party. But that didn’t last long.

He sat next to him and took a cigarette from the pack sitting between them. They never asked, just took. _What’s yours is everyone’s_ was their motto, pretty much. ‘She just fell asleep,’ Party said. Fun just nodded, followed by a long silence. ‘You seem angry.’

‘You think?’ Fun bit his tongue before saying anything he could regret.

‘Are you still mad at me about Korse?’

‘I’m not mad.’

‘I know you, Frank.’

 _Frank._ He had never called him that. He wasn’t sure if he liked it. Frank was dead. ‘Why would I be mad,’ he said, almost laughing, but the red haired man didn’t say a word. ‘I’m just thinking, okay? I could be saving your asses right now. We didn’t need to hide.’

‘What about our plan to run away and be happy.’ He took Fun’s hand and locked his fingers between his. ‘You and me.’

Fun Ghoul couldn’t help it. Tears rolled down his eyes and his body shook. ‘You don’t need me!’

‘What are you talking about? I can’t live without you, don’t you understand? Without you I’m a fucking mess! You’re my only hope.’

‘You didn’t need me before.’

‘Our team wasn’t the same until you came along. I wasn’t the same!’

Fun interrupted him, pressing his lips against his. His warm tears brushing Party’s cheeks. It was warm and it made Fun feel alive.

He pushed Party down on the grass, not breaking the kiss, his hand pulling from the hem of Party’s shirt to take it off. Then it was his own shirt, while he pulled down Party’s tight jeans and his fingers wrapped around his cock. ‘I love you,’ he whispered, not knowing what else there was to say. There was no point in being mad.

Once inside him, they both moaned loudly, becoming one, as they should always be.

Fun lay on top of him long after they both had come, not wanting to ever move, listening to Party’s heartbeat under him.

‘Fun Ghoul,’ he whispered, his fingers running through his black hair. ‘You want to marry me?’

Fun smiled to himself. ‘Fuck yeah.’


	5. I'd End My Days With You

They couldn’t wait.

There was no point really. It wasn’t like they were going to get married officially at the city hall. They didn’t want any government documents saying Party Poison, or whatever his real name was, and Fun Ghoul – or Frank – were married, and somewhere miles away from Battery City, giving away their hideout.

So they asked Jet Star to say some words for them, and planned a whole ceremony out of it. They knew they’d be together for the rest of their lives, they just wanted a wedding.

‘Tomorrow?!’ Jet and Kobra Kid yelled at the same time, while Fun and Party smiled at them, holding hands and jumping in excitement the whole time. ‘That’s too soon!’

‘I know!’ Party said. ‘But why wait if we know it’s going to it’s going to happen eventually?’

‘You’re right, I guess,’ Jet replied.

‘And we want you to officiate it.’

‘Me?!’

‘You’re the most mature here,’ Fun continued. ‘And the only smart one.’

‘You’re not lying.’

Kobra interrupted. ‘What about me?’

‘You’re our best man,’ Party said.

‘Anyway,’ Fun said. ‘You could maybe start writing what you’re going to say. We’ll be upstairs, enjoying our last night as unmarried men.’

‘Ew!’ the other said, and Fun winked at them as he was dragged upstairs.

***

Fun was coming back to the room after going for a cigarette, and found Party playing with little Gracie in his lap. ‘Can you say Dada?’ he said, but she ignored him.

And just as he saw Fun coming in, she said it. ‘ _Da – da.’_

Fun didn’t know whether to cry or scream. She called him Dada! Even Party was crying. ‘Did you hear that?!’

‘I did,’ Party said, smiling big. ‘So should I be Pop? Papa? Father?’ They both made a disgusted face at that word, and giggled. ‘I’m sure she’ll figure out.’

‘I love you, you know?’

‘I know. And you’ve said it a million times since yesterday. But I don’t mind. Because I love you too.’

‘I just –’ He was nervous as fuck. ‘I don’t want to ruin this moment, or tomorrow.’

Party just looked at him confused, pulling him closer after leaving Grace on their bed. Fun wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. ‘Is everything okay? I know that little head of yours likes to go mad sometimes, but I’m here, you know?’

‘I know.’ There was silence again, and Fun couldn’t hold in the tears anymore. ‘It’s just something I’ve been thinking about a lot, and I feel like I have to tell you before we get married.’ He was sobbing now, and Party started to get worried. ‘I like to think my life started the day I found you. I hate my life before and who I was. But when I met you, everything made sense, and I didn’t feel broken anymore.’

‘You’re not broken.’

‘That’s not the point!’ he yelled, and hated himself for it. ‘But then, he showed up again, and I found out about –’

‘What are you talking about?!’

Fun took a deep breath. ‘Korse. You’re not the only who slept with him.’ He avoided looking at his future husband. He knew he was disappointed. Hell, maybe the wedding was cancelled now. Fun didn’t know what to do, so he just turned around and walked to the door, but Party stopped him.

‘Don’t go.’ And he just hugged him. That was exactly what he needed.

Fun stayed there for a while, crying on his shoulder, letting it all out. He still didn’t know why Party was still with him, knowing about his past. ‘I wasn’t mad at you. Well, I was. But I also hated myself because I wasn’t honest with you either.’

After a while, they sat on the floor, with their backs leaning on the bed. Party wiped Fun’s tears with his thumb and kissed his forehead. He didn’t ask any questions, just sat there comforting him.

‘One night, he picked me up and took me to his place. I was scared, and tired of sleeping with old creeps like him.’

‘You don’t need to give me explanations. I know our circumstances are very different. I’m not going to judge you for it. I was just a horny asshole, you did it to survive.’

Fun nodded. ‘But still – I can’t keep lying to you, or hiding who I was. I want you to know everything.’ Party smiled, feeling lucky he had found such adorable man. ‘That was the night I first heard about you guys. He was on the phone with someone. I heard something about Killjoys out in the desert. I found out there was something beyond Battery City. There was hope.

I stole a map and some money, and got away as fast as I could. I still had to work my way out of the city until I was free.’

‘I’m glad you are.’ He leaned closer, looking at those beautiful hazel eyes. They showed so much pain, and yet, they were hopeful. They made Party feel life was full of good things as long as they were together. ‘I’m glad we found you, and I’m glad you’re in my life. That’s all it matters. You, Fun Ghoul, being happy and safe.’

‘The thing is – I’m still Frank. As much as I ignore that part of me and that life before you, I’m still me, and I’m still broken. But that makes me who I am. I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to be myself. Every single part of me.’

‘Fine, _Frank._ ’ The name sounded beautiful coming from his lips. ‘I love you, Frank. And I love every single part of you. And I hope we get to know each other better.’

‘Me too.’ They kissed, and cuddled together, Grace sleeping in between them.

****

Fun had found a gray blazer in one of the closets, perfectly kept inside a bag, so there was no dust or any weird smells.

He took a quick shower, and put it on over his long sleeve shirt. And with the help of Grace, he found some flowers outside and turned them into a corsage.

They set a couple chairs by the creek, mainly just for Grace and Kobra, and they waited for Party to show up.

They had no idea what kind of crazy shit he’d come up with, but they knew he’d make a great entrance, classic Party Poison style.

The three men stood by the lake waiting for him to come out while Grace played in the dirt.

And just like expected, he put on a show.

Music started blasting through the boombox, something upbeat and sexy. Just like Party.

And just then, he appeared, his hair a brighter shade of red, and wearing a wedding dress he must have found in the house, but he cut most of it, just over his knees, and splattered paint all over, a mix of blue and orange and green and yellow.

Fun fell even more in love with him as he saw him walk down the aisle, tears running down his face. He knew his days would be much more brighter with Party by his side, and there was nothing to worry about.

When they met at the end of the aisle, they kissed. Jet started the ceremony. ‘Killjoys – we gather here to celebrate the union of two people who love each other more than anything.’ He clearly was making it up on the go, but they didn’t seem to care. ‘I still remember the day our dear Fun Ghoul came into our lives. He was weak and delirious, but I knew since the moment he saw this idiot, it was love at first sight.’Fun blushed at that.

‘And the idiot in question was even more in love and offered him to heal his wounds and take him with us. The rest is history. And whatever happens, I know they’ll live happily ever after.’

Party didn’t wait for the rest, just immediately leaned in and kissed Fun passionately, running his hand through his hair, and leaving red dye all over his face. ‘You’re mine, now.’

‘Always.’

‘Anyway,’ Jet Start continued. ‘I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom.’ But it was already too late, as they were both down each other’s throats.

Frank put a ring on Party’s finger. ‘Until the end of everything,’ he said.


	6. I'll Keep You Safe Tonight

‘We ran out of food.’

That was the first thing Fun Ghoul heard when he woke up, and definitely the worst. ‘What?! How the fuck is Grace supposed to eat?!’ he said. ‘Don’t you know how to control yourself?’

‘I can go get something from the store,’ Kobra replied.

‘Do you have money, by any chance? Cause last time you tried to pocket canned food, we almost got caught! We can’t afford that now! They’re already looking for us!’

Fun couldn’t believe he had to be the voice of reason now. Him, out of all people!

But none of them actually knew what it was to not eat for days because you didn’t have money, and he didn’t want that for Grace. At least in the desert, where the others grew up, they didn’t have to worry about that because they could just cook lizards or whatever they could find.

‘Fine,’ he said. ‘I guess, I’ll have to get a job.’

‘What?!’ they all screamed in unison.

‘But, baby –‘ Party said. ‘Why?’

‘Because we either starve to death or we get caught by BLi and we’re fucked.’

They didn’t say anything. They knew he was right, even though working for the man was against everything they believed in

After a moment, Kobra finally spoke up. ‘Wait – how will you do it? Aren’t you supposed to have like a BLi ID or something?’

‘I do,’ Fun replied, and they all gave him a look.

‘But they’ll find you! They’ll find us!’ Kobra started yelling.

‘No, because they’re looking for Fun Ghoul. I’m Frank Iero.’

Kobra and Jet Star were speechless, mouths agape. Meanwhile, Party and Fun shared a smile.

Jet Star was the first one to talk. ‘But why didn’t you tell us?!’

‘He told me,’ Party added.

‘I was trying to avoid my past, okay?! And at first I didn’t know if I could trust you.’

‘So if you have an ID, it means you –’ Kobra continued.

‘Yes, I’m from Battery City. From the Slumbs. That’s why I escaped.’ That was all they needed to know and he was glad they didn’t ask further.

‘Can I call you Frankie?’

‘NO! Only your brother gets to call me that!’ Fun yelled in an angry voice. ‘It’s still Fun Ghoul for you!’

***

A couple hours later, he was already walking down the main street, asking around every store and restaurant, whether they were hiring. The car shop owner told him he’d let him know, but when the lady at the diner told him that if he could start that same day he had the job, so he was hired on the spot.

He got the cook position, during rush hour. Which wasn’t easy because he had never worked at a restaurant and he was getting behind on the orders, and messing up. But at least they gave him something to eat, and when he mentioned he had a daughter, his boss gave him food and a gallon of milk.

He went back home six hours later, tired as hell, and left the plate on the table. ‘Ration it,’ he told the others. ‘Make sure she eats first.’ Then, he started walking away, heading upstairs. ‘And you better find a way to bring money to the house soon!’

***

Later, once Grace was asleep, Party and Fun were almost there too, cuddling together. ‘Hey,’ Party whispered. ‘Fun – babe.’

‘Hm,’ he mumbled.

‘I just wanted to say – thank you for what you’re doing for us.’

Fun opened his eyes slowly, and looked at his husband.

‘You didn’t have to.’

‘For you and Grace, always. I guess since Kobra is your brother, and Jet is cool, I’ll do it for them too.’ Party smiled at him and kissed him tenderly.

‘I’m sorry that you’re so tired.’

‘It’s fine. At least it’s better than my last job,’ he joked, but Party didn’t seem to like the joke.

‘What if we can’t find a job?’

‘We’ll figure something out.’

‘But – isn’t it what we were fighting against? Working for _them_? Being like everybody else and part of the society we hate so much?’

Fun hugged him and kissed his forehead. ‘I know. I hate them too. But food isn’t free. And now there’s a girl who depends on us. It’ll be for a while, until we know what to do. Let’s just be normal for a while.’

‘Why do you always know how to make everything better?’

Fun just laughed.

‘I’m serious. Everything makes sense with you,’ Party said, almost tearing up. ‘I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t in my life.’

‘I’m sure you’d manage.’ They kissed again. ‘But it’s a good thing you don’t have to live without me ever again.’


	7. Let Me Be The One To Save You

Fun Ghoul quickly learned that the farther they were from Battery City, the more freedom there was.

It turned out no one in town gave a shit about Draculoids or Korse, and rules were kinda loose on this part of the country. Many of the habitants here were Battery City citizens escaping from their miserable life there. People here liked color and art.

He almost freaked out the first time he walked back home and heard music playing inside someone’s house. Or when he noticed the colorful posters on the diner’s wall. ‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost,’ his coworker Maddie said when she found him staring at the posters one morning.

He pointed at the posters. ‘You guys have live music? Is it allowed?’

She laughed at him. ‘We don’t give a shit about BLI around here. Some of us were came here trying to escape from that.’

‘You too?’

‘Well, my dad.’ She seemed nice, Fun thought. ‘You’re from Battery City?’

He nodded.

‘So you’re new here, then. I think you’re gonna like this place, then.’

He knew he would.

***

In the meantime, Party Poison wasn’t having such a good time. While Jet and Kobra Kid managed to get a job at the car shop, Party had to stay home and take care of Grace. While he liked playing and taking care of her, he missed his old life, full of adventures.

When Fun came home, he tried to have dinner ready so they could spend as much time together.

‘Hey, babe,’ Fun said as he walked in the kitchen and kissed his husband. ‘How was it, today?’

‘Same old, same old.’ He didn’t want to admit how much he hated the monotony of their lives. He knew Frank loved the normalcy of it all.

‘Are _you_ okay?’ He kissed the back of his neck, and ran his fingers through his now brown hair. Not even his hair was as fun as it used to.

‘Yeah, just - tired.’

‘Don’t lie to me.’

There was a second of silence. ‘Frank -’ He knew the moment he used his real name, it meant a serious talk. ‘Don’t you miss it? Our old life? Being rebellious and running away from Dracs?’

Frank did. Though he was enjoying the peace they had now. But he knew Party wasn’t born for this. And he hated seeing how he felt trapped and he obviously wasn’t happy. ‘I do. But we need to protect Grace.’

‘I know.’ Party then walked away with his head down, and straight to their room, and Fun Ghoul’s stomach turned. He knew Party was dying a little inside, and it was his fault.

The next day, as he was leaving, she called his name. ‘Hey, Frank.’ He was still not used to that. ‘You like music, right?’ That was like asking if he liked breathing, Fun thought to himself, but just nodded. ‘You wanna come over? My dad has some records, and I thought you might like them.’

He considered it for a second. He knew Gerard and the rest were waiting for him, and he knew they would all love to join, but maybe he could tell them later, and Maddie could invite them next time. And he was kinda excited to listen to music. ‘Yeah, sure.’

She led him a couple blocks away from the diner, to a tiny house at the end of the street. It was quiet and cozy. Even though they didn’t seem to have much, it felt like a home. ‘You want water?’ Maddie asked.

‘Yeah, thanks.’

She came back and handed him a bottle of water, and they sat in front of the turntable, and Maddie pointed at the record collection. Fun went through it, reading every title, and looking at the covers. ‘ _Sgt. Peppers!_ This brings me so many memories!’ he said with a smile, holding in the tears. ‘Before this whole thing started, back home, my dad put this on all the time.’ He put it on the turn table and teared up before _With a Little Help From My Friends_ even started. He told Maddie about his dad being a drummer, and how he got a guitar for his twelfth birthday, just before the war started and they moved to Battery City.

He had never told that to anybody, not even Party. But there was something about music that just made him emotional, and brought all these memories and emotions he hadn’t even thought about.

She listened attentively, and then out of nowhere, she leaned in and kissed him.

Fun didn’t even know how to react. He didn’t want to be rude and pull away, but he didn’t kiss her back. But as soon as she pulled apart, she noticed his reaction. ‘I’m so sorry,’ she said. ‘I don’t know why I did it.’

‘It’s fine. I’m just – I’m very gay.’

Her face went red.

‘I’m sorry, I thought it was obvious.’

‘I’m so stupid,’ she said, hiding her face with her hands.

‘No, no! You’re not, I just thought we were friends and I never mentioned it because it’s always been kinda obvious to people.’ He hugged her. ‘But don’t feel bad, we can still be friends.’

‘Okay.’ So they talked a little bit more, and listened to some Bowie. She told him about her childhood, and when her dad decided to move there, and how is life far away from Battery City and the Zones. ‘At first we were scared. We thought they’d come for us. But I guess they don’t give a shit about this place as much as we don’t give a shit about them. It felt safe for once.

He knew what she meant. He felt safe too. For once in a long time.

But he felt guilty too, because this safety was killing the love of his life.

They were laughing and so focused on their conversation that they didn’t hear the electric wheelchair coming from the corridor. ‘Maddie, you didn’t tell me you invited someone,’ the man said.

‘Dad,’ she said, jumping off the floor. ‘Sorry, I thought you were –’

‘You know we can’t just trust anyone.’

‘I know. But he’s –’

‘Say goodbye to your friend.’

‘I’m sorry, sir,’ Fun said. ‘I didn’t mean to. She just invited me to listen to music.’

‘You told him about the records?!’

‘He’s cool, dad! He just got emotional seeing the posters for this show.’ Fun shot her a look.

‘You’re new here, kid?’ her dad asked, and Fun nodded. ‘Where you coming from?’

He hesitated. He knew no one trusted people from Battery City. And he wasn’t sure if he should trusted them either. ‘Here and there. We were living in the desert.’

‘We?’

‘My family. My husband, his brother, a friend, and this kid we’re all raising together.’ He paused. ‘We were looking for a safe place to stay.’

‘Then welcome to our home.’ He held out a hand to him. ‘I’m Danny. You are?’

‘Frank.’

‘You like music, then?’

‘More than anything.' 'I might need some help with some stuff around here. Can you come back tomorrow and help me out?’

He nodded.

‘And I expect you’d be at the Mad Gear and Missile Kid concert on Friday?’

Fun didn’t know who they were, but it was live music, so yes, he’d be there.

He ran back home, and told Party about Maddie’s dad. ‘We’re going to a concert!’ he said excited, and he could see a faint spark in Party’s eyes. Maybe he could bring the old Poison back. ‘I think it’s time to re-dye your hair.’


	8. Make Some Noise

‘Hello?’ Fun said, knocking on the door for the millionth time, but nobody answered.

Maybe Danny was just playing, seeing if he was someone he could trust.

Maybe he shouldn’t have trusted Danny either. What if he was linked to BLI? What if he was after information, looking for him and the Killjoys?

But then, the garage door opened, and he heard someone calling. ‘Frank! Over here!’

He followed the voice and got in the garage, but he couldn’t help thinking he was walking into a trap, and that Danny worked for Korse and was taking him back to Battery City.

The garage was dark and he almost tripped before the door closed behind him, and the lights went on. And from behind a bookshelf, Danny came out laughing, causing Fun to jump on his spot.

‘What are you so afraid of, boy?’ Danny asked in his usual raspy voice. Frank knew it sounded familiar, but it couldn’t be, so he just let it go.

‘I just –,’ Frank looked around, pretending he was cool, but his face was red of embarrassment.

‘No one here’s going to hurt you,’ the man in the wheelchair assured him. ‘But that doesn’t mean you have my complete trust, kid.’

‘I know.’

‘For all I know, you could be working for BLI.’

‘I –’

‘I know you’re not. You’re too young, and you still have that spark in your eyes that tells me there’s a soul in there. BLI workers don’t have souls.’

Frank knew that.

He’d been with a lot of them. And he still had nightmares about it.

‘And my daughter trusts you. That’s enough.’

‘Thank you, sir.’

There was a long silence, and Frank could feel him analyzing him, wondering how much he should trust him. ‘Now what I do here is top secret. So no running and telling your family. If they ask, tell them you help me around the house and to organize files. Which you’ll probably end up doing.’

Frank was okay with that.

‘And I don’t know if I could pay you, but you’ll have the satisfaction of helping an old man.’

Frank nodded.

‘Okay, let me show you around.’ The garage was filled with boxes and bookcases full of records. Art supplies and bags of clothes. It reminded him of his childhood, back when things were normal and his grandma had antique shop. And in the far corner, there was a record player, right next to a setup with a microphone and some kind of mixing table.

What did Danny do here exactly?

Frank knew better not to ask.

And Danny wasn’t sure if he could tell him yet.

He just made Frank check the boxes, and write down the names of all the records in there, before putting them in one of the bookcases.

On the first day, he sat on the dining room, while Danny worked in the garage. He only finished one of the boxes, with a short break to eat – Danny told him he could grab anything from the kitchen, but all he could find was cans – but it was a nice change from cooking at the diner or escaping from Draculoids.

He just sat and made lists of records, categorizing them by year and genre. He lost all sense of time, and when he least expected, Maddie was calling his name. ‘Hey –,’ she said. ‘My dad says you can go home.’

‘What time is it?’ he asked, all disoriented as if he had just woken up.

‘Almost six in the afternoon. I just got home from work.’

‘Shit. I lost track of time. I need to go home.’

He was back the next day, right after work, and went through another box, going faster now. Danny would let him play whatever record he wanted while he worked as long as he wasn’t too loud. So he put on The Misfits, and smoked half a pack, reminiscing his childhood. He hadn’t felt so free in a long time, and he only wished Party was there with him.

When he was done with the box, he went to the garage to tell Danny he was going home, but stopped on his track when he heard Danny’s voice from the other side of the door. 

_This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers  
All you crash queens and motor babies_

It couldn’t be –

But it made perfect sense.

That was why his voice sounded so familiar, and that explained the equipment, and all the records, and all the art he kept in there.

He was a rebel.

And not any rebel.

He was Dr. Death Defying, the famous radio DJ who helped people in the Zones by providing them valued information to make it out there.

Frank was working for fucking Dr. Death Defying!

***

He went home and had to bite his tongue the whole time, because he didn’t know how to tell any of the guys who he was working for.

He knew they would get all psyched wanting to meet him, especially Party.

And he was too.

But he had to talk to Danny first.

In the meantime, he got Party the red dye he had asked for, and helped him to dye his hair. ‘Fuck!’ Fun said, standing behind him while he looked in the mirror. ‘I missed you.’

‘I missed myself too.’

And Fun couldn’t help it. He kissed his neck, which was still covered in red dye, his arms around him, and two minutes later, Party had him pinned against the wall and was attacking him with his lips.

***

‘So you’re coming tonight?’ Maddie asked him halfway through his shift.

‘What?’ Frank asked confused.

‘The Mad Gear concert?’

‘Is it tonight?’ The girl nodded. ‘I forgot. But yeah, sure.’

‘Good. A bunch of us are coming. Just meet us here, and we’ll lead the way.’

That sounded like a plan.

He went home and told the guys to get ready. ‘Where are we going?’ Jet asked, as the only one with a brain and common sense.

‘Just get ready. We get to be ourselves today, okay? As colorful as we want.’

He found some clean clothes for Grace, and put on his vest. He noticed his hair was getting long, just like the old days.

He missed their old life too.

They all got in the Trans Am, and drove to the diner. A few cars were parked outside, with their doors opened, and a lot of teenagers standing nearby. Fun waved at Maddie from the driver’s seat, and that was the cue.

They all got in their cars, and Fun followed them.

They drove out to the desert, a couple miles away.

Then, he saw it. A makeshift stage in the middle of nowhere, and a small crowd around it.

‘A fucking concert?!’ Kobra Kid said from the backseat. He sounded pissed off, but Fun knew that was just how he was, and he was actually happy. They parked the car, and followed Maddie’s friends.

So many memories of seeing his father play in bands, and going to concerts when he was a kid, before everything went to shit came flooding, and Fun found himself crying. So many emotions invaded him. He was now with Party, and his new family, Grace, enjoying a concert again!

His heart beating along with the bass.

The guy playing the guitar was so fucking good and he wished he had had enough time to learn to play. All he ever wanted was to be a guitar player, not to fight for his life and the rights of all the people. He just wanted to be a kid.

‘I love you, you know?’ Party whispered in his ear, hugging him from behind. ‘Thank you.’

‘I love you too.’ Party had no idea what he and the guys meant to him. And he couldn’t help letting out the tears. They were happy tears though.

He enjoyed the rest of the show, let the lights shine above him as he danced the night away with Party, forgetting about everything else. All it mattered was that exact moment.

He felt alive again.

He sang to the lyrics, even though he didn’t know them, but he was too happy.

He jumped and screamed and let himself be that kid again.

When the show was over, he was still full of adrenaline. And he and Party were about to sneak out to their car to release said adrenaline, when Maddie waved at them, telling them to get their asses over there. Kobra and Jet followed them, with Grace asleep in Jet’s arms, and as he got closer, Frank noticed Danny was there.

‘Hey!’ Maddie greets Frank. ‘It’s nice to meet your family.’

‘Oh yeah – this is Party, my husband. Kobra and Jet. And the girl is Grace. Guys, this is Maddie and her dad, Danny.’

‘Wait –,’ Danny interrupted. ‘Party? Kobra? Jet?’ They all nodded. Then Danny turned to Frank. ‘Then you must be Fun Ghoul.’

Frank didn’t know what to say. How did he know?’

‘Party Poison? As in Mike Milligram’s kid?’ Danny asked Party, who took a step closer, confused.

‘And you are – Dr. Death Defying.’

‘Shh. Not everyone here knows, and I’d prefer to keep that as a secret. But yes.’

They all looked at each other, not sure what was happening.

‘What are you doing here?’ Dr. Death asked. ‘People thought you were dead. You know how many lives have been lost since you disappeared. BLI just keeps getting more and more control, while you’re hiding here. The world needs you.’

Party turned to Fun. ‘We were trying to keep Grace safe.’

‘Is she – her daughter?’

They all nodded.

‘You took the right decision. But the world needs you now. They need your message.’

Fun didn’t know how it happened. But maybe running into Maddie and her dad was a sign. ‘What do we do?’ he asked.

‘We’ll figure something out,’ Dr. Death said. ‘Killjoys, make some noise.’


	9. Kill the Party With Me

Fun hadn’t been able to sleep that night.

Party and Grace slept peacefully next to him. His husband with his mouth open and drooling, his bright red hair covering his face. Fun missed that view.

But he was also going to miss this.

The comfort they had found in that little house in the middle of nowhere. Their safety. Their simple family life. Going to work, and coming home to Party playing with Grace, and having dinner with his family, and playing outside.

But Danny was right. Or Dr. Death Defying, whatever was his name.

They were supposed to help people.

And while he knew that, it wasn’t easy to let go.

He hadn’t been this happy in the longest time. This was the life he always dreamed about. How could he let it go, just like that?

Unable to turn off his brain, he got up from bed, and went downstairs. He found his cigarettes on the kitchen table, and walked outside. He needed some fresh air.

He wished he still had his dad. He knew that he would know what to do. _You know what’s right, kid,_ he would say. Fuck, he missed him so much.

‘Hey,’ he heard, and almost jumped off where he was sitting. When he looked up, he saw Party, wearing the shortest shorts – that he was sure were his – and a big, dirty shirt. ‘What are you doing here this late?’ He wasn’t even awake.

‘I couldn’t sleep. I needed a cigarette.’

Party sat next to him and put an arm around him, nuzzling on his neck. ‘We’ll be okay,’ he said, catching Fun Ghoul off guard.

‘I know – it’s just – I’m gonna miss this.’

‘Me too.’ They stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. ‘I know it’s hard, babe. And I know you just want the best for Grace. But I think it’s time.’

‘I know.’

Party looked up at him. ‘Someone told me once, that if you don’t change the world, the world will change you.’ Fun tried not to tear up. ‘It was you, idiot. You told me that. You said that you wanted to leave your mark in the world so life wouldn’t feel meaningless.’

Fun was about to say that life wasn’t meaningless when he was with him, but Party stopped him before he even said it.

‘I know what you’re gonna say. But we both know Dr. D is right. We need to change the world.’

‘Why are you always so right?’

‘I don’t know – it’s a talent.’ He leaned in to kiss Fun, his warmth taking over him.

Neither of them said anything else, and just shared another cigarette. Then Fun broke the silence. ‘Would you get mad if I tell you I found about Danny a couple days ago?’

‘What?’ the red haired man said, pushing him jokingly. ‘You knew he was Dr. D and didn’t tell me?! We’re supposed to be married! You have to tell me everything!’

‘I’m sorry,’ he laughed. ‘I just I didn’t know how to bring it up. And I knew you’d get excited and you’d go to his house and ask questions, and I hadn’t told him I knew!’

‘Okay – only because you’re right. I would totally go to his house.’ He paused. ‘So what did you do over at his place then?’

‘He made me classify all his albums, and organize some shit.’

‘Sounds fun.’

‘It was. I would play all these albums in the meantime. You know how long it’d been since I last heard the Misfits?’ Party couldn’t help smiling at his face while he told him about all the different albums he listened to. ‘And all the time, I wished you were there, and we could listen to music, and smoking together.’

‘Oh really? We totally should.’

‘We should.’ Fun kissed him, and the thought of them sharing a cigarette while listening to his favorite records made him almost cry. What if they had met in a different situation, if they could have a normal life, and be a normal couple? If none of this was happening. Would it have worked?

He told him about how all those songs brought memories from his childhood, back before the wars, when music wasn’t banned. He told him about his dad being a musician, and that he wanted to be a musician too. How his had been taken by BLI when he didn’t obey the rules and played a concert with his friends, and he never heard from him again.

‘I’m so sorry,’ Party said, and put his arms around him.

‘When I was a kid, I hated that he had to die because he didn’t follow the rules. I thought it was easy, he just had to do what he was told. But now I understand,’ he said, crying. ‘And I wanna do this for him. This is exactly what he would like me to do. Because life is meaningless without music.’

‘I love you,’ he said. ‘And I’m sure your dad would be proud of you.’

‘You think so?’

‘Absolutely.’ He paused, taking the younger man’s hand. The sun was starting to rise in front of them, and it was the best view. ‘Can you sing for me?’

Fun laughed. ‘I don’t sing.’

‘Don’t even try to lie. I’ve heard you sing to Grace.’

He was right. So he sang the song he sang to her sometimes before bed, the same one his own dad used to play for him when he was a kid.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ _  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

***

The next morning they all went to Danny’s house, where he was supposed to show them his plan. But they all seemed too distracted by his large collection of records, so Danny gave them some time to look at them, and listen to some music, before lunch.

Kobra Kid chose a random album from a pile, and put it on the record player. The beats of an 80’s song playing through the speakers, and they all started to dance as if it was the first time they’d ever listened to music.

_I think we're alone now,_ _  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

Maddie brought pancakes from work, and while they ate, Danny explained what the situation was. BLI was taking over the zones, exterminating everyone they found in the desert. And with no leaders to follow, or a purpose, more people chose to join their forces, in fear of being exterminated.

‘Shit, it’s bad,’ Jet Star said.

‘I know. And with you gone, they have no hope of things getting better.’

‘So what are we doing?’ Fun asked.

‘Well, that’s the thing. I can tell them you’re alive. Just say someone saw a familiar face wearing the iconic yellow mask, or they got a glimpse of the Trans Am. Or you could go big and make an apparition. A statement for everyone that you’re back and you plan on destroying BLI and everything they stand for.’ Dr. Death paused. ‘So what’s it going to be?’

They all looked at each other, a smirk showing up on their faces.

‘Big statement,’ they said in unison.


	10. And Never Go Home

‘So – here’s the plan.’

The four Killjoys were sitting at the table with Dr. D, while Grace was sleeping on the couch. They’d been going to his house every morning, helping him sort everything, and start planning their comeback.

‘We’re infiltrating Battery City,’ Dr. Death said to his audience.

He set a map of the city on the table for them to see. This was a more detailed one that the one Frank had stolen from Korse the day he escaped, but it still reminded him of that night. The fear. The uncertainty. The need to be free.

And now he was planning to go back.

He wasn’t sure he was ready.

‘I have contacts in the city,’ Dr. D continued. ‘They’ll help us spread the word from inside. They have a projector, too. In the meantime, you’ll get in and add some color to their precious city.’

Party seemed the most excited about the whole plan, almost jumping on his seat.

‘What about Grace?’ Fun asked out of nowhere.

‘What about her?’ Dr. Death asked, confused about the question.

‘We’re not taking her, are we? I don’t want her to be in danger, or Korse taking her from us.’ Party noticed how his tone got angrier, and his mood changed, so he reached for his hand.

‘She can stay here with Maddie and me. We’ll keep her safe.’

‘Where?’

‘We have a hideout ready. In the desert. A friend of the cause, Show Pony has it ready for us.’

Fun just nodded, granting them permission to take his girl.

‘She’ll be safe. And as soon as you are too, we’ll take her home to you.’

They went over the rest of the plan, and how they had vans ready to infiltrate the city incognito. Recruiting more rebels while in the city. The escape route.

They were supposed to leave in a couple days.

***

‘You can’t sleep?’ Party asked, noticing Fun was up, staring at the ceiling while Grace slept in his arms on a sleeping bag.

They had been helping Dr. D pack all his records into boxes all day, while Party used his art skills to draw flyers for the future killjoys, so Maddie told them they could stay the night there, so they could finish the following day.

Fun just shook his head.

He hadn’t slept for days.

But today was even worse. Now that the day was closer, the fear was taking over him, and he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He was having a panic attack.

And he didn’t know how to tell Party. He didn’t know how to tell him that it used to happen a lot when he was younger, especially after his dad died, and that the only thing that made it better was music. Then his mom tried to make him take the magic pills.

She said they were supposed to make everything better, forget about everything that made his life miserable. But he wasn’t sure. So his mom drove them to California. To this city of _hope_ , as some called it. Everything was perfect there.

No worries, no pain.

She thought that was the solution to both Frank’s and her problems.

And for a while, it seemed to help. At least his mom. She started taking the pills, and Frank noticed she seemed calmer. She wasn’t angry or sad anymore. But she forgot things. She forgot about his dad. And she didn’t sing while cooking anymore.

In the meantime, Frank had to pretend to follow the rules at school or they’d find out he wasn’t taking the pills. He saw what they did to his mom, and the last thing he wanted was to forget about his dad.

But as his mom got worse and turned into one of them, Frank started to rebel more. He knew of a kid at school who lived in the slums and they’d go there after school to smoke. Eventually, his mom got so addicted, she had weird reactions, like depressive episodes. She’d be late to work because she’d get lost. And after the second warning, they fired her and took her apartment, so they had no choice but to move to a small room in the slums.

Then, one day she just wasn’t there when Frank came home from school.

He figured she found someone who gave her pills. Maybe found a new job or a way back to a _normal_ life.

And in less than one year, Frank had lost both parents.

He soon quit school, and would help sell cigarettes to the dracs and agents who wandered around the slums. Some of the pornodroids who worked there took care of him, especially Blue. And a couple years later he was already working with them because it was the only way to survive.

For Frank, Battery City only brought bad memories.

And he had sworn to himself that once free, he’d never go back.

But now he had no choice.

He didn’t even notice when he started crying, but now Party was holding him in his arms, and running a hand up and down his back. ‘You’re okay. I’m here with you,’ he kept saying.

‘I don’t want to,’ he said, sobbing.

‘It’s okay. You can stay with Grace and Dr. D.’

He didn’t say anything else, and soon, he fell asleep in Party’s arms.

***

The day had come.

Between Jet Star and Mr. Williams, the town mechanic, had fixed an old SUV from the junkyard. And now they were packing Dr. D’s boxes in it, as well as some of their own stuff, and lastly, the wheelchair in the backseat.

‘I guess we’ll see each other in the desert,’ Dr. D said, as the guys reached for a hug. ‘Follow us.’

They nodded and got in the Trans Am, with Grace cuddling in the back with Kobra.

‘Are you ready, guys?’ Poison said.

Jet and Kobra agreed, and Fun didn’t say a word.

He stared out the window looking at the desert pass by.


	11. You Be My Detonator

They drove for miles and miles of desert. They couldn’t tell where they were anymore. There were no state borders and except for a few ghost towns and random abandoned cities, it was all desert.

Fun looked out the window, wondering what the road used to look like before everything went to shit. He looked down at Grace, sleeping in his arms, hoping one day he could tell her about growing up, and the TV shows he used to watch and the music he liked, and going to shows. But more than anything, he hoped there was hoped that one day she could do the same.

Fuck, the world was a shithole.

He knew it was bad, but had never felt so hopeless, and he wondered if it was even worth it to do something.

But he wouldn’t kill the bit of hope there is.

‘Hey, Ghoul –,’ Party Poison’s voice called him from the driver’s seat. ‘Everything okay?’

Fun hesitated for a second. No, nothing was okay. But he also knew that it was the way it had been for most of his life. And had to count his blessings. He had the guys, Grace. Party. ‘Yeah, I’m just tired.’

He knew Party knew him well enough to know that wasn’t it, but he wasn’t in the mood to explain, so he just lay his head back and closed his eyes to get some rest.

He didn’t know how long they’d been driving when they stopped at what seemed like an abandoned church, but it was actually a clandestine kitchen for whoever needed it. And having Dr. Death with them made everything easier. Everyone knew him there, and they treated them like royalty, giving them their own table and offering food, which they appreciated. It had been a couple days since the last actual meal they had. ‘We weren’t expecting you here,’ the lady told Dr. D. She had a kind smile and it reminded Fun of his mom.

‘Yeah –’ Dr. D stuttered. ‘We’re moving back to the old headquarters.’

‘Well, you’re all welcome here whenever you’re in need.’ Fun wondered if they recognized them. He had just cut his hair a week before leaving and after days of traveling, he looked like shit, but they had to notice Party’s bright red hair. But it wasn’t like he was the only person with dyed hair, so they could be a random group of rebels.

And once they were full, they kept on their way.

Jet got in the driver’s seat and Party was in the back with Fun. The radio didn’t work so they sang songs instead. Old classics they used to listen to when they were kids. Fun loved hearing Party sing. ‘Sing me that song,’ Grace begged. She was two already, and unstoppable, and the more words she learned, the more she talked. ‘The snowflake one.’

‘Whatever you want, princess,’ Party said, and then started singing a song he made up for her, the other guys joining a second later.

_Every snowflake's different just like you  
(Every snowflake's different just like you)_

_I'll sing about it if you ask me to  
(Ask me to)_

_Different shape and different size_  
Like every star up in the sky  
Every snowflake's different just like you

And for a moment, everything was good.

***

Just as the sun was starting to come out, the Trans Am was parking outside an abandoned convenience store where Dr. Death and Maddie were waiting. ‘This is your hideout?’ Kobra asked.

‘No. We’re just stopping for some essentials.’ He sent his daughter and Jet inside to ask for a package for him.

Meanwhile, Fun was sleeping in Party’s lap. Sometimes, Party forgot how truly fragile he was, and he wanted to protect him more than ever. ‘You think this is gonna work?’ he asked his brother.

‘I don’t know,’ Kobra replied, looking at the distance. ‘I hope so.’ There was a moment of silence while Party looked out the window. He remembered road trips with his dad and Kobra, growing up not that far from there. Despite everything, despite what his dad did and what he fought for, he tried to give them a somewhat normal life, just like they did with Grace. Was it worth it? What was the point of all this?

He grew up learning from his dad, one of the original Killjoys. They were meant to be teenage exterminators, trying to save the world from the big corporations. At least that was their purpose. But he never thought it’d get worse after the wars, and that he’d left his sons in charge of everything. ‘I hope so, too,’ Party said, stroking Fun’s hair, and dreaming of the day they could have a mundane life with no responsibilities of saving the world because BLI is gone.

Jet came out of the store a few minutes later, carrying some heavy boxes and taking them to the back of Dr. D’s car. Another man in a helmet came out with a few more boxes and followed Jet. ‘I think this will be enough for the next couple months. We’ll be in touch before that,’ he said and Jet nodded, before getting back in the car.

They drove for another hour, and then parked outside what used to be an auto shop but the entrance was replaced with wooden planks, decorated in graffiti and paint. ‘This is it,’ Dr. D said as they all got out and Jet helped him back in his wheelchair. ‘Welcome to our humble abode.’

‘Nice,’ Party Poison said. ‘I like it.’

And just in time, someone came out to welcome them. They wore a helmet and tights, and their sneakers look straight out of the eighties. ‘Oh, it’s you!’ they said, finally taking off the helmet.

‘This is Show Pony,’ Dr. Death said. ‘They’re my most loyal ally, and the one who kept this thing going from here. Pony, these are the Fabulous Killjoys.’

‘Are you kidding me?! I’m in the presence of our heroes!’ They ran to hug each one of the guys, and stopped when they saw Grace. ‘And who is this little lady?’

‘Grace,’ Fun said.

‘We are going to be best friends, Grace.’ The girl giggled and let them hold her in their arms as they all walked inside. Pony updated Dr. Death on everything that had happened in the last few days since they last talked, and told him he did his best to have the place ready.

Then, they gave the guys a tour around the hideout. ‘We use the garage for storage mainly, but a set up a makeshift bed in there, and there’s some sleeping bags here in the back.’ They led them to another small room. They also had a kitchenette and a small bathroom. ‘It does work, in case you’re wondering. We just don’t have a shower.’ They started getting everything inside, which took a while with all of Dr. Dr’s records and the boxes they got at the store.

As it started to get dark, they sat outside around a bonfire. ‘We’re gonna get ready to leave soon,’ Dr. D said. ‘We’ll take some days to rest, while our contact sends the vans, and go over the plan a few more times. Nothing can go wrong.’

Fun cuddled in Party’s arms, just settling in their old life again, getting ready for a revolution. Grace seemed to be having fun with Show Pony, making sandcastles. He didn’t want to leave this. But he knew she was worth it.

Over the next week, they started to work on the maps and Jet helped with a video montage for the projector, editing bits and pieces of old movies together to show the residents of Battery City what life used to be like, back when art was allowed, when they were allowed to think by themselves, and have fun. In the meantime, Fun Ghoul built bombs on the table, and Party went through the boxes of clothes to find something he liked, even though they were supposed to wear white suits and masks to disguise themselves as draculoids and get in the city without anyone stopping them.

Grace seemed to like Pony and Maddie a lot, and they took care of her most of the time now, anyway.

‘My contact is supposed to be coming tomorrow morning,’ Dr. Death announced one day while they were all working. They all nodded and kept going. Fun had to finish the bombs, and make sure they worked, and the rest were drawing flyers to give out the kids.

And the closer they got, the more anxious Fun got. ‘Hey, baby,’ Party whispered, pulling from his arms. ‘Let’s go for a ride, okay?’

Fun could never say no to him. He followed him to the Trans Am and got in. ‘It’s going to be okay,’ Party said, helping him to breathe in and out. ‘We’ll be in and out of there in seconds, and we’ll be back in no time, and then I’ll tell you all about it at night, and things will change.’

Fun just nodded, unable to say a word, but already feeling better.

Then Party started the car, and drove away. With no music, Party started singing to Fun, knowing he liked that. They drove down the highways and saw abandoned motels and gas stations, and the farther they drove, the more Fun started to recognize the buildings.

Then, he saw it.

The diner.

Looking exactly like the day they left.

It seemed like it had been ages ago, a life he barely remembered, yet all the memories flooded back. And he was crying.

‘I asked Pony if he knew anything about it,’ Party Poison said, breaking the silence. ‘They said they could send someone, and it turns out, it’s waiting for us. So I’ve been sneaking out to clean it and have it ready for us when we come back.’ Fun was speechless. This was like a home to him. Not knowing how to thank him, he pulled him by the shirt and kissed him. ‘I just thought we’d be back here before all of this.’

‘We’re here now,’ Fun whispered, the words getting stuck on his throat. Then, he pulled Party inside, straight to the storage room, where they used to sleep, and where apparently, he had already set down blankets over the old mattresses. He pushed Party to the wall, kissing him and taking off his shirt in the same motion, while Party undid his belt and pushed him to the bed. He licked the scorpion tattoo on his neck, and went down to his collarbone, his hand already busy with his cock. He took his time to prep him and making feel loved in every single way, taking care of him like only Party could.

By the time he was inside him, pulling him apart and making him moan, Fun was too far gone.

He kissed Party back, or at least tried.

Party came, leaning against Fun’s shoulder, panting and shaking, his red hair brushing Fun’s face. ‘I love you,’ he managed to say, and Fun couldn’t even say a word.

Once they had come down from their orgasm, they lay there, cuddling, and Party told him stories about growing up to make him laugh, accidentally letting out his real name. ‘Gerard?’ Fun said. ‘I like it.’ He turned to him. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I don’t know. I never use it now. After – you know – coming back from –’ He didn’t need to finish the sentence. Fun would rather not think about that. ‘Gerard did a lot of awful stuff. He hurt his own family. Himself. I like being Party Poison better.’

Fun understood that. ‘Thank you for letting me in.’

‘Always.’

They stayed quiet for a while, Fun lying on Party’s chest. ‘I’m coming with you,’ he said after a while. ‘I’m coming to Battery City.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Thanks for reading this, it really means a lot to me, since this one is one of my favorite ones to write even though I know not a lot of people read it, and it’s mainly for my own enjoyment. But I would love to know what you guys think 🖤 things are about to happen


	12. Everybody Wants to Change the World

The vans arrived around sunset. Two of them.

A young man around their age and a girl who looked no older than twenty walked in, and talked to Dr. Death for the longest time.

Fun was still anxious about his decision, but he wouldn’t forgive himself not helping. But he hated the idea of leaving Grace alone. What if they never came back and she got left alone again? So he tried to spend as much time with her before leaving.

They drew pictures in the back room, and Frank could hear the rest going over the plan. The guy explained to them that everything was ready for them, so they need to be quick and get out of there as soon as possible. The goal was to recruit more people and send a message. Next time, the riots would start.

‘Promise me you’ll keep fighting,’ he said to Grace, but she was too young to understand what he was saying, or what was happening, and most likely she didn’t understand what they were fighting for, but Fun hoped she’d understand the ideals one day. And that they would get to see her grow up.

He tried his best not to cry in front of her, and instead helped her build a fort.

When she finally fell asleep, he joined the rest in the front room, where they’re sitting around a map of the zones. He took a seat next to Party, who immediately wrapped his arm around him. ‘She’s asleep now,’ Fun told him, and his husband just nodded.

‘I’m glad you joined us, kid,’ Dr. D told him. ‘If you’re going to join them, you need to know this.’ Fun nodded.

They repeated the plan one more time for Frank. The tunnels, the hideouts, a plan B in case they didn’t believe they were exterminators. ‘You have to be fast when crossing the last tunnel,’ Dr. Death said. ‘Cherri Cola and Tragic Bliss here will be driving,’ he pointed to the guys and the girl. ‘They know how to get in and out of the city. But don’t look suspicious, because they’ll know right away.’

They all nodded.

‘Once in the city, the vans will go their own way. You should be ready with the spray paint and the signs, and you have ten minutes to go nuts. Party will know what to do, he can tell you. When the time is up, get in the van, and get the fuck out of there. You understand?’

Fun Ghoul nodded.

They started to pack all the signs they made, and the supplies. Cherri Cola, the guy, took half of the fliers, and walked outside. ‘I’ll be waiting for you in the van,’ he said.

It was time.

Fun tried his best not to cry, but when Party held him close, he lost it. ‘I just need to say goodbye to her, okay?’ he said.

‘Babe, we’ll be back before the sun is up tomorrow.’

‘Just –’ And he just pushed him aside and walked to the room, where Grace was still sleeping. He got on his knees and placed a kiss on her forehead. ‘I love you,’ he whispered.

‘I promise I’ll take care of her,’ a voice said in the back. Maddie. ‘It’ll only be a few hours, but I’ll look after her.’

‘Please,’ Fun begged.

‘I promise. I’ll tell her that her dads are out there saving the world.’

Fun couldn’t help smiling at that. ‘Thank you.’

And then he left the room, before he regretted his decision. ‘Let’s go,’ he said to Party. ‘Let’s go save the world.’

***

Jet and Kobra went in Tragic Bliss’ van, sitting in the back, hidden between boxes, while Party and Fun got in Cherri’s van. ‘We’ll make a stop soon for gas, but you can’t make any noise or they’ll know. There’s food in that bag in case you get hungry. I’ll let you know when we get closer to the city so you get ready and hide yourselves.’ The couple nodded and sat in the back corner behind some boxes.

‘It’s going to be okay, Frank,’ Party Poison said, holding him close to his chest, noticing how fast his heart was beating. ‘You could have stayed, you know?’

‘I know. But I wouldn’t have forgiven myself for not fighting.’ He knew he was having an anxiety attack, but he tried to ignore it as much as he could, and lay in the red haired man’s lap.

‘Take a deep breath,’ Party said, breathing in and out so he could follow his pattern, and stroking what was left of his hair.

Fun did as he was told, his nose buried in the older man’s neck, and soon he started to doze off.

‘Gas stop,’ Cherri yelled from the driver’s seat. ‘Hide and don’t make any noise or I’ll swear I’ll leave you here in the middle of the desert.’

So they cuddle up together in the corner, breathing against each other, and before they know it, they’re off again.

Minutes later, Fun’s anxiety got worse, and he felt like crying out of nowhere, afraid they would get arrested or die.

‘Can you sing me a song,’ he asked Party. He had the most soothing singing voice, and it always seemed to calm Fun down.

‘Of course.’ He started singing _Superstar,_ by the Carpenters, since Fun liked it a lot, and then, he sang one that he had written recently.

_Hand in mine, into your ice blues  
And then I'd say to you, "We could take to the highway  
With this trunk of ammunition, too"  
I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets_

_I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know just how much you mean to me  
And after all the things we put each other through and_

_I would drive on, to the end with you  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do  
But prove myself to you, and we'll keep it running_

_But this time, I mean it  
I'll let you know just how much you mean to me  
As snow falls on desert sky  
Until the end of everything_

‘We’re about to go in,’ Cherri announced.

Fun and Party had fallen asleep at some point, and wondered how long it had been.

Cherri continued. ‘Keep your mouths shut, and let me deal with it.’

So they obeyed. Then, the bright lights blinded them as they held on to each other, and waited until they were told it was safe.

‘Agent 1089,’ a voice said. ‘Back from duty?’

‘Indeed,’ Cherri said in a fake accent.

‘How many?’

‘Three. Left them by the gas station a few miles away for the others to find.’

‘Great. Report to Gomez. I’ll see you later.’

‘Will do.’ And then, they drove off. ‘We’re in,‘ he whispered to his passengers. In the back of the van, Fun Ghoul and Party Poison sat up, and tried to look out the window. ‘Don’t! Stay down and put the masks on just in case. There may be more dracs as we near the city. You can’t be too sure.’

‘Agent 1089?’ Party asked in the back.

‘He was a drac we ghosted some time ago. I took his identity to go in and out of the city. It’s not a big deal, people do it all the time.’ He paused for a second and they could hear voices and noise. The sound of cars, and an electronic voice greeting the citizens.

They had made it.

They were in Battery City.

Fun remembered those sounds from when he visited with his clients, scared and not knowing how to get back home the morning after. Or the night he fell asleep in a bench and a scarecrow agent found him. It felt like a completely different life. He tried to focus on the man to his left, hugging him tight and protecting him. He was his life now.

‘You’ll be okay, Frankie,’ Party said, as if he knew what was going on in his head, and the way he called him Frankie melted his heart and it had just become his favorite sound ever.

Before they knew it, the doors opened, and Cherri was there yelling at them. ‘Keep your face covered at all times,’ he said as he threw a pair of handkerchiefs at them.

‘Where are Jet and Kobra?’ Party asked.

‘Bliss went the other way, to the BLI headquarters. We get the Lobby. They’re okay. She’s a pro at this.’

Party Poison nodded, but Fun couldn’t help being nervous. He’s not just back in Battery City, but he’s back in the slums, back home.

‘Our tech will send the montage to the screens at any moment, that’s your cue. Make sure to get rid of all the flyers, you choose how. Add some art to their streets, leave a message. You have until the video ends to do whatever you want. When it does, the power will go out and then you come back to the van as fast as possible, we need to get out before the exterminators come for us.’

Both Fun and Party nodded.

‘You got the bomb?’ he asked Fun, who nodded. ‘Wait till the last minute to detonate it, somewhere safe. We’re trying to send a message, not kill anyone.’ The two killjoys get ready, cans of spray paint on Party’s belt, and one of the bombs on Fun’s back pocket, their hands pull of flyers.

And just then, they saw all the screens in the Lobby go static, before going black and the BLI logo showing up a second later. ‘Go!’ Cherri announced just as the screens showed scenes of 80’s movies and famous music videos while _Revolution_ by The Beatles played in the background.

Fun followed his husband through the streets where he grew up, trying to ignore all the memories, and threw away all the flyers in the air, not giving a fuck about them.

_Focus on the pain._ Party had said when he had taught him how to shoot back when he first joined them. _Use that pain as trigger and blow shit up._

So that was what Fun did. He found a wooden stick and broke windows and a couple screens, then joined Party in the alley where he was painting a big middle finger. Fun completed it with a _Fuck BLI,_ and they continued walking through the slums and painting their walls.

They had to be fast, making sure they didn’t get caught so they couldn’t do anything intricate, before running to the next street.

Fun couldn’t help stopping when they got to the building where he used to live, though, and Party noticed. ‘Hey, let’s go,’ he said, pulling him by the arm, but Fun still didn’t react, and he was clearly going through some emotions, so Party pulled him closer for a kiss. ‘Hey, hey – you’re with me now, none of this is you anymore. Remember Grace? She’s waiting for you back home. Let’s do this for her, okay?’

‘Okay,’ the tattooed man whispered.

So they kept going, Fun finding fuel in the memories, and not without leaving a little message for Blue and his old friends. _Frank was here xø._

They were nearing the meeting point when the lights went out, and it all happened too fast.

Someone pulled Fun by the arm, and then covered his mouth with their other hand. ‘We meet again, boy,’ the voice said.

Not any voice.

He could recognize it everywhere.

It was Korse.

He tried not to cry.

‘I knew our time would come,’ Korse said in his ear. ‘And don’t think I don’t remember you. I would never forget someone as cute as you, and that scorpion tattoo.’ He kissed it, lingering a little longer, and Fun was already sobbing, triggered by all the memories. ‘What a coincidence that you ended up with the one and only Party Poison, isn’t it? Did he send you to seduce me?’

Fun couldn’t stop shaking in his arms.

‘I’ll tell you something, I’m willing to let go and forgive you, and even let your friends go, but you have to stay here.’

‘What happens if I don’t?’

‘I have people waiting for them on their way out, and Gloria’s kid could be in danger. So it’s up to you.’

Fun swallowed hard, trying to release himself from Korse’s grip while he continued. ‘And I may be in a good mood and can gift you a little something to make you forget about all the pain.’

As much as Fun was tempted, he hated the idea of taking the pills. He remembered what they did to his mom. He didn’t want to be like one of those BLI robots. He didn’t want to forget about Party and Grace.

‘So?’

***

‘Where the fuck is Ghoul?’ Party asked, already upset, looking around even though with the power being out he couldn’t see a thing.

‘Who knows? But we should go before they come for us.’ The alarm had gone off already, and scarecrows could show up at any second.

‘We’re not leaving without him.’

And just then, Fun was walking towards them. ‘I’m sorry, I got lost –’ he said, almost in a whisper, and Party leaned in to kiss him. ‘Look – I can’t go with you.’

‘What the fuck are you talking about?’ the red haired man yelled, and when he looked up, he saw Korse just a few steps behind, and he understood everything. ‘No, Frank, you’re not sacrificing yourself for us.’

‘But it’ll be better for everyone,’ he said, tears rolling down. ‘For Grace. You guys can go on without me. And he promised to leave you alone.’

‘No – I can’t do it without you!’

‘Please!’ Fun cried. ‘Just go.’ Then he leaned closer to kiss his lips. ‘Until the end of everything, remember?’ And then he walked away, joining Korse while Party watched. He promised himself not to look back or he’d regret it, and just let Korse take his hand and lead him to his car.

It’ll be for the best, he said to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( I almost cried writing this... please let me know what you think, I feel I'm not very good at writing action packed scenes, so I was scared about writing this, and I know I didn't even include a lot... but I'd appreciate more comments on it


	13. Corporation Progress

He woke up feeling cold, and when he opened his eyes, the room was still dark.

Shit.

His mind was foggy, and his body weak. He opened and closed his eyes, still confused as to where he was, when a male voice called him from outside the room. ‘Frankie, honey –’

He jumped off from bed, scared out of a sudden, unsure of who that was and how he’d ended up there.

Then, the man came in and it was just Korse.

Was it all a dream? Running away from Battery City and joining Party and the Killjoys, Grace. Finding a home in the middle of nowhere. And now he was back in Korse’s apartment. As if he never left that night.

‘You had another nightmare?’ he asked, sitting next to Frank. ‘It’s okay, baby. I’m here. It’s just the side effects of the pills, okay?’ Frank cuddled up in Korse’s arms, trying to feel safe. ‘It’ll get better.’

‘Will it?’ He was sweating, despite feeling cold.

‘Yes.’

Then, Frank leaned in and kissed the older man’s cheek. ‘Thanks for taking care of me.’

‘Absolutely.’ He got him tea, and cookies, since it was the only thing he was eating. He knew it’d take days for him to feel better, and for the side effects to disappear, but it was for Frank’s best.

It had been a week since Korse took him in, and he started him on he started him on Sterelax right away, after Frank cried all night for Party Poison. ‘This is for you own good, okay?’ he said when he gave him the first dose, and Frank took it, knowing there really wasn’t any other choice, and it’d be better if he forgot about Party and everyone else.

Then came the nightmares, and the nausea and the fever. Frank would stare at the wall for hours, his mind blank, or cry out of nowhere, and Korse was there to help him back to reality. ‘You’re home, Frank.’

***

Once the side effects wore off, Frank would wake up feeling better and in a good mood. 

He joined Korse in the living room, where he was watching the four p.m. news, and hugged him from behind.

‘Look who’s awake,’ Korse said, wrapping his arms around him, and then kissing him.

Frank smiled at the gesture.

‘I’m glad to see you so happy.’

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ The younger man then leaned closer to kiss him again, his hands sneaking under his shirt. ‘You give me the best life possible, and you saved me.’

‘And I will keep saving you.’ Korse left kisses down his jaw and neck, and then whispered in his ear, ‘I’d love nothing more than giving you the special Korse treatment, but I gotta go work.’

‘I’ll miss you.’

‘I’ll miss you, too.’ He started to grab his coat, while Frank sat on the couch. ‘I left you some soup on the stove. I’ll see you later.’

When he left, Frank got up and served himself soup and a cup of water. He was more than grateful for Korse. He couldn’t remember anything from his past, but from what he told him, he used to be a male prostitute living in the slums of the city, and Korse promised to give him a better life. He’d get rid of all the pain and the awful memories and make everything better for Frank.

And Frank loved him for it.

There was no more sadness, no more anxiety. Not when Korse was there to protect him.

***

‘How are you feeling?’ Korse asked first thing in the morning as usual.

And Frank answered with a big smile on his face. The spark in his eyes was long gone, and Korse missed it, but it was a small price to pay to have him with him. ‘Never been better.’

‘You think you’re ready to get a job?’

‘I hope so. I love it here, but I’d love to be useful and actually do something, you know?’

‘Well, I think I have something for you.’ He turned to Frank, who seemed too excited. ‘Since you’re new in the city, it’d be recommended that you start in the factory. But with your pretty face and my connections, I can get something better.’

‘Oh, really? I don’t mind working at the factory. Any way I can help BLI is good for me. I’d be honored.’

‘I’ll just have to get you some turtle neck shirts to hide those tattoos, and you can start anytime.’

‘You think that can be a problem?’ the younger man asked, genuinely concerned, while Korse kissed his scorpion tattoo.

‘It might. To them, it means individuality, feelings, and your own ideals.’

‘Is that bad?’

The Scarecrow turned him around to look at him in the eye. ‘It’s not. But some people think it can be dangerous.’

‘Am I dangerous?’

‘No. And I won’t let them hurt you.’ He kissed him. ‘They make you beautiful. And that’s why we’ll hide them.’

He gave him flyers about Battery City, their history, and stuff he needed to know before his interview. And Frank would spend all day reading, practicing his social skills. First thing the next week, he was putting on a suit that Korse had gotten for him. he even got him leather gloves to cover the tattoos on his hands. ‘So – what position am I going for?’

‘Receptionist. I’m sure you’ll pass just with your looks. They’re very superficial. But make sure to smile a lot.’

‘Yeah.’ He kissed him one last time before sending him off. ‘Wait – you’re not coming?’

‘No, and don’t mention we’re – together. To anyone.’

‘Why not?’

‘BLI employees aren’t allowed to be in relationships with other employees.’

‘Okay.’

‘There’s a car waiting for you downstairs. They know where to go.’ Frank turned to leave. ‘Wait. Good luck.’

‘Thank you.’

The drive to BLI was long. Or at least, that was how it felt for Frank. He looked around, never had been on that side of the city. It was all too pretty, and the houses were fancy and huge. The driver dropped him off outside of the offices, without a word, and Frank was supposed to find where to go on his own.

Luckily, the droid at the entrance was very helpful and told Frank to go to the third floor where they were waiting for him. And when he got there, a lady called his name. ‘Follow me.’ They sat in the middle of a big room, all in white, and the lady started to ask him questions. The basic ones that Korse had prepared him for. _Why do you want to work for Better Life Industries? What can you give the corporation?_ He answered what he was told to. ‘Because I want to be of service.’

After five minutes, she closed her folder and looked at him. ‘You’ll start tomorrow morning. Welcome to Better Life Industries, and have a better day.’

That was easy.

Frank went home and told his lover everything. He sounded excited, and Korse couldn’t help but be excited too. Frank made him feel alive again, made him laugh and enjoy things. It had been a while since the last time he did.

***

_Good morning, citizen Frank_ , the voice coming from the speaker said. _It’s time to wake up, and get to your first day of work. Have a better day!_

He got up, dragging his feet to the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

_And don’t forget your morning dose of Sterelax._

He got a cup of BLI coffee, and put on his suit and walked out. Korse had already told him which tunnel to take, and who to report to. So he made sure to get there early, and find Nicole from Employee Resources. She gave him some paperwork to fill out, and led him to a room full of computers where they’d take his fingerprints and a picture for his ID. When he walked out, they gave him a BLI name tag with his picture, and led him to the main building.

‘You’ll be here, welcoming everyone. Amy will tell you what to do. Now put that pretty face to work.’

Frank nodded, and sat down in front of the big sign with the smiley face.

The girl gave him a quick rundown of how to work the map of the building. Where everything was. Admissions to the right, security in the back, and so on. She also taught him how to work the log, and how to get everyone’s information. She stayed there for an hour, but soon he got the idea and did it by himself.

 _‘_ Welcome to Better Life Industries,’ he said when a guest came in, smiling. ‘How may I serve you?’

‘I’m here for an appointment with Scarecrow Johnson,’ the woman said.

‘I’ll let him know.’ He made a quick call to the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W department, and then turned to the lady. ‘He’s waiting for you in building C, first floor.’

Frank got the hang of it very quickly, and after a couple of hours, he felt like he was born for this. All he had to do was smile, and he didn’t even have to fake it. He was having fun. And at night when he went home, Korse was waiting for him, and made dinner for him, filled him with kisses and treated him like no one else had.

Days went by, and he was getting better, getting praise from everyone, even the Director, who stopped by just to greet him and meet the kid everyone was talking about. ‘You seem so –’ she said. ‘Excited. It’s rare to see that.’

‘I’m just grateful to be here, ma’am.’

Then, another day, a scarecrow came in, and stopped on his way to the elevator. ‘Frank?’

‘Excuse me, sir? Do I know you?’

The scarecrow, who was blond and a little young for his position, walked closer to the desk. ‘It’s me! Bob!’

‘I apologize, sir. I do not know you.’ But Frank was scared, confused. Was he supposed to know him?

Bob looked around to make sure no one was looking. ‘I thought you were dead for the longest time. Then, I heard things. And now you’re here.’

‘Please, I beg you. Leave me alone!’ He was starting to freak out, which wasn’t a good sign. He hadn’t had an anxiety attack in weeks, and they never happened while he was on meds. But something wasn’t right.

‘I’m sorry,’ Bob said, and just left, knowing he was causing a scene and it’d only get worse.

But Frank had to be sent home, and it was one of those long nights where he cried a lot, not sure who he was anymore. He suddenly felt like there was a big piece of him missing. Something he didn’t know.

He had no idea what it was, but he felt empty.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to the voice calling his name through the speaker. Greeting his name and reminding him to take his pills.

He considered not taking them, wondering what was the need. But just the thought of the night before, the void inside him, and the feeling of doom, were enough. So he opened the bottle and took two.

Then, he smiled at his reflection and everything was right again. _Have a better day,_ the voice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would appreciate feedback <3


End file.
